projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Spark Wiki
Description Project Spark is an "Open World Digital Canvas" video game for the Xbox One, Xbox 360 and Windows 8 created by Team Dakota, under Microsoft Studios (publisher). In Project Spark the user is provided with a set of tools that allow for creation of personalised video games and other digital applications (such as a functioning keyboard). The game was announced during Microsoft's E3 2013 press event, and aims to bridge the gap between game design and the creative community with it's visual coding language that makes the process quick and simple, yet remains powerful and capable of bringing the users imagination to life. The game is designed to be community driven, in that there is no stand alone campaign mode, instead the user will be able to download the shared work of other users and play through their games. 988368 421466087961615 1982317145 n.jpg 983610 418295514945339 269397317 n.png 972055 418809478227276 1453964918 n.jpg 971183 418295828278641 2122982616 n.png 969223 418295428278681 1376887261 n.png 945702 418804591561098 1947756525 n.jpg 945468 418295448278679 1962803228 n.png 944117 422800537828170 16483085 n.jpg 943549 418295478278676 1587027081 n.jpg 943207 418295781611979 212954880 n.png 942920 418295524945338 2114353222 n.png 942643 418295648278659 803090333 n (1).png 936378 420613471380210 44111317 n.jpg 934890 418295768278647 61731102 n.png 419085 418295658278658 1638340147 n.png 379604 418295611611996 1733116407 n.png 296042 418295681611989 530713824 n.png 251002 422453587862865 1523504294 n.jpg 249035 418295568278667 1614344758 n.png 184454 418295898278634 1288036012 n.png 166085 418295864945304 114904983 n.png 9139_424301474344743_252206112_n.jpg|Concept Art: The woodlands :::::::::::::::::: While there is no stand alone campaign, there is a single player experience in the Crossroads mode of Project Spark which resembles a choose your own adventurebook. The player will be prompted to make decisions that will shape the game, such as setting, time of day and quest specifics. The mode has been designed to provide a playable game with minimal input, to give players somewhere to start, or a simplified version of the game. :::::::::::::::::: Current version Project Spark is currently in Alpha with a closed Beta announced to be launched soon. You can sign up for beta testing here Creation Creation is the goal of Project Spark, and the user friendly tool set and interface allows people of all experience levels to get started and create something incredible straight away. The actual boundaries on what can be created in Project Spark appear to be infinite, as Alpha testers have actually created things in game that exceed the capabilities of the program itself, essentially creating a game that has more functions than the game it was built in. Environment When starting a new project, the user is presented with a flat, empty world, from here the tools provided can morph the landscape, paint textures and input props (characters, NPC, buildings, etc.). When morphing the landscape, the user can select from various shapes of brushes that morph according to the selected action (Expand, Add, Smooth, Plateau and Cubify). The texture tool enables the user to paint the chosen texture set onto their world, changing from the starting default texture (shiny hexagons) to grass, sand and snow. The texture tool has smart programming that allows it to recognise where it's painting. For example, the tool knows when it's painting the side of a cliff and dynamically changes the texture to accommodate that. The biome tool is similar to the texture tool in that it paints the targeted area with a certain set of textures, be it Desert, Arctic, etc. In addition, the biome tool will also generate props specific to the chosen texture, for example, the Forest biome will not only paint grass and flowers on the ground, but also place props such as trees, squirrels, bushes and rocks. Each biome comes with their own set of props that will be generated randomly as the user paints across their landscape. The biome sphere can also be scaled, which along with covering larger or smaller areas, will also generate larger, or smaller, props. Brains Brains are Project Spark' s approach to visual programming and are essentially a series of code that gives tasks, functions and properties to all in-game props. By assigning a brain, the player is able to modify by a series of visually represented choices. The first example was demonstrated at E3 2013 by modifying the behaviour of a rock, which went from having an empty brain (no code assignment) to following the player upon detection. A thorough list of assignments is found in the "categories" section of this page. As well as having the ability to add brains to things that have no brains, the user will also be able to edit brains of existing entities, including the playable character. Some things have pre-built intelligence based on what you would expect that entity to do, for example, Goblins attack you and birds fly away, but there is no restriction on changing these completely, you can change a Goblin from aggressive, to passive, to friendly, to acting like a bird himself and flying away, the possibilities again, seem limitless. Changing the brain of the playable character enables you to completely modify the gaming experience, from changing which button makes you jump and how the camera works to what your character can actually do. Community |} Categories (Note: some of the following categories have multiple uses; for example, a default Goblin enemy can act as the player and vice versa; a list of definitions can be foundDefinitionshere ) *Main Menu *Edit modes **Crossroads ***Terrain Types ***Environments ***Time of Day ***Hero's Homes ***Player Characters ***Objectives ***Enemies ***Journey Ends **Custom World **Empty World ***Props ****NPCs ****Objects ****Characters ****Effects ****Sounds ****Logic ***Environments ***Editor Tools *Brains **Brain Options **Brain Gallery **Brain Rules **Post-Assignment Operators *Pre-made Games *DLC Packs Useful Links *Sign up for the Project Spark Beta:http://joinprojectspark.com *Like Project Spark on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/joinprojectspark *Follow Project Spark on Twitter:https://twitter.com/proj_spark *Fansites: **Project Spark Hub http://www.projectsparkhub.com/ **Reddit Project Spark http://www.reddit.com/r/projectsparkgame/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.